mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ragnarock City
Carlsen Comics Bdérogène | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Comic Nora | published = 2001 | first = | last = | volumes = 1 | volume_list = }} is a erotic art book and yuri manga by Satoshi Urushihara, published by Gakken in 2001 in Japan. It has been released in French and German. The story is set in a world where a large population of cyborgs and robots has inspired a fashion of near-total nudity to show that one has a fully-human body. It revolves around the character Rachel (also translated as Reichieru and Raychel), who comes to Ragnarock City, the largest city in the world, to attend college. A drama CD based on ''Ragnarock City was released in April, 2003. Characters Rachel Shiori Guardian (Reichieru or Raychel) Rachel was raised in the countryside by her mother. It wasn't until her mother's death that Rachel made the move to Raganarok City - and was caught unawares about the women's uninhibited manner of dress. And when Kaede and Mei purchased similar clothing for her, Rachel was mortified. However, Kaede was there to ease her into the norm of Raganarok City, and Rachel became close to her... so much so they later became lovers. There was a reason why Rachel was isolated from much of the world – she is a member of one of the "Winged Races", a very rare race – so much so that the mere mention of one's existence is liable to cause unwanted trouble. In Rachel's case, these wings usually appear as semi-transparent butterfly wings. Rachel only revealed these wings to her mother and kept them a secret – until her first night at Raganarok City, when Kaede accidentally saw them when Rachel was asleep. As one of the "Winged Races", Rachel has several abilities. Besides the wings, she also possesses greater strength and stamina than normal humans. But also, in times of stress, she is able to generate a powerful energy blast. Kaede Kaede is Rachel's classmate, and later became her lesbian lover. She is also one of the most popular students in her class, and also lives with Mei. There is not much known of her past, except until the age of ten, Kaede lived in cloning vats. It is not known whatever-or-not that Kaede is a clone however. She also wears eyeglasses, which once belonged to her grandmother. Mei The second-most popular student in school, Mei is Kaede's childhood friend. Although very friendly, she has been known to say things without thinking them through first. Shiaron A minor character, Shiaron is Rachel and Mei's employer at a local coffee shop, which she owns alongside her lesbian lover Venus. Even though attached, Shiaron has a minor quirk of sneaking up behind Rachel and Mei and fondling their breasts. It was twenty years prior that Shiaron originated the near-naked dress fashion which all the females of the city still abide by. References Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Yuri Category:Manga of 2001 Category:Seinen manga de:Ragnarock City fr:Ragnarock City it:Ragnarock City ja:ラグナロックシティ